Unexpected
by Pearl Sheetara
Summary: Short side fic:The Hatsu Urauiri gang have to write poems for an english class. When Pearl comes up with something highly unusual how will the group react to it?
1. Got It!

Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. I didn't even write the Poem.  
  
Hiei: She's to stupid to do that.  
  
Pearl: Shut up! I received it as e-mail, and I thought it would make a good story!  
  
Kuwabara: Your insanity would make a good story.  
  
Yusuke: *laughing * You got that right!  
  
Pearl: You guys are mean!  
  
Kurama: That's their job.........  
  
Pearl: -_-" Lets go to the fic. NOW!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Pearl, Emma, Toki, and Zen were walking to school. They had woken up earlier than the boys today, so they left with out them. The gang each had to write a poem that would be posted in the halls of the school.  
  
"So, Emma, what did you write about?" Zen asked, overflowing with excitement.  
  
"I wrote about the darkness." Emma replied, making a creepy face.  
  
"I wrote about Koorime, the ice world." Toki said  
  
"What about you Pearl?" Zen asked, "PEARL?!"  
  
Pearl snapped her head up, "What?!" She asked, looking around, "Oh sorry... um.... I did mine on God."  
  
"GOD!?" Everyone replied amazed. They stopped at a street corner waiting for the signal to say walk. "Yeah I couldn't think of anything, and I wanted to put a message out there, so I wrote about faith and junk." The light turned and they continued walking.  
  
"Well let's hear it!" Toki exclaimed.  
  
"Now?" Pearl inquired innocently.  
  
"No next year! Of course now!" Emma snapped sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't hear your guys', so why should you hear mine?" Pearl stopped walking and folded her arms. "Give me one good reason!"  
  
"Well," Zen began, "For one our poems are so obvious you could guess what they're about, and two, yours is unique. Good enough for you, fox girl?" Zen was doing her 'I am God pose' and everyone was sweat dropping, eventually Pearl gave in.  
  
"Fine I'll read it." Pearl bent over and began searching through her bag.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
^_^ Cliffhanger! Well.........sort of. Review Time! This is ma second fic so be nice flames, questions, and insults are welcome! Next chappie- Whispers & Laughs.  
  
Button is down there if you didn't know! -_-"Bakas........... 


	2. Whispers & Laughs

Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, not even the poem, but I do own Pearl and the plot if there is one. There I said it happy?! On with the Fic!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ch.2  
  
"Fine, I'll read it!" Pearl bent over and began to search though her bag.  
  
"Think you could leave with out us...eh?" called out a voice from behind them.  
  
"Jin?!?" Pearl cried, shooting up from the ground trying to fix her school uniform.  
  
"Fool, you should have just let them be..." A sudden screaming cut off Hiei.  
  
"Kurama-kun!" Zen shrieked, squeezing Kurama as tight as demonly possible.  
  
"Hel...lo...Zen..." Kurama managed to say between gasps for air.  
  
"Ok, Zen, don't kill the guy." Toki and Touya said flatly.  
  
"Oh sorry, Kurama- kun." ^.^  
  
"Its fine." Kurama replied as he brushed himself off. "Its not like I didn't need a hug anyway."  
  
"So before we were so rudely interrupted," Emma began, shooting a death glace at everyone except Hiei, "Pearl was just about to read her poem to us."  
  
Riiiight..."Pearl pulled the paper from her bag, and cleared her throat.  
  
"Hurry up, we don't have all morning. I pulled a prank on Yusuke and it would be nice to arrive at school before him."  
  
Pearl Shot Hiei a 'watch-it-I'm-not-in-the-mood' kind of look, and began reading.  
  
"Whispers." Pearl read the title.  
  
"Someone whispered, 'God, speak to me.' And a meadowlark sang. But, they did not hear."  
  
"So they yelled, 'God, speak to me' And thunder rolled across the sky. But, they did not hear."  
  
"And they looked around and said, 'God let me see you.' And a star shined brightly. But they did not see."  
  
"And, they shouted, 'God show me a miracle.' And, a life was born. But, they did not notice."  
  
"So, they cried out in despair, 'Touch me God, and let me know you're here!  
  
Whereupon, God reached down and touched them... But they brushed the butterfly away and walked on.  
  
*"God is here, Even in this age. God is near, Even on a web page."*  
  
"That person cried, 'God, I need you help!' And an E-mail arrived reaching out With good news and encouragement. But, the deleted and continued crying."  
  
"Don't miss out on a blessing, Because its not packaged just right. Expect the unexpected, And you will be happy day and night!" Pearl finished reading  
  
The whole group stood in silence. Pearl blushed and started to put the poem back in her bag. "See," she began, "Its not that big of a deal."  
  
Suddenly....................  
  
A/N: I thought that would be a good place to leave off! ^_^ I'm just evil like that! * Laughs insanely * * clears throat* Anyway, sorry for such along delay. I had track, homework, parties, you know...stuff. And just a reminder I didn't write the poem...well I did but I don't own it... actually I have the paper in my possession but its not mine, but I printed it of the computer so the paper is mine but the words aren't, but the ink is...*keeps blabbing * Jin: @_@ I'm confused... Kurama: *Turns to peeps * it's the disclaimer. Pearl: I can't disclaim everything! The paper is mine and so is the ink! * The funny farm takes her away in a strait jacket* I love my paper! And it's my ink! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Kurama: *waves * ^_^" Jin: @_@ Emma: *laughing* P-please R/R...*cracks up even more * Hiei: Should she come back? Yes or no? Please give us an answer...-_-" 


	3. AUTHOR ALERT!

**(A/N:** I just wanted to thank the people who read these stories and reviewed. I have had people tell me, that it was stupid to write stories like this because for one. A story on an English paper is pointless, but I thought it was funny. And poem about god is idiotic since not a lot of people believe in the same god that I do. But I received this stuff through e-mail and wanted. And I wanted to share it with a lot of people. I combined the need to write a story with the e-mails and poof! You have English is Crazy and Unexpected. I just wanted to thank you for the reviews and I hope you like my later installments! Sincerely: Pearl Sunokit)


End file.
